El tiempo de madurar
by Niryu
Summary: Madurar es algo que siempre nos dicen que hagamos. Pero en realidad no es algo que se tenga que hacer con tanta prisa. Yoshiko lo sabe bien, a veces no podemos madurar solos necesitaremos de ayuda. En especial para evitar de dejar ser nosotros mismos.


Quize hacer este fic ya que como estamos octubre y nuestra querida Dattenshi fue elegida como la chica del Halloween, es una manera de rendirle homenaje a uno de mis personajes de todo Love Live. Este fic fue parte de un concurso en la app de Amino de love live sunshine. Sin mas espero que le guste

* * *

El tiempo de madurar: Capítulo único

— _¿Qué tú eres qué? — Pregunto una pequeña niña._

— _Soy el ángel caído ¡Yohane! — Respondió una niña peliazul oscuro señalando al cielo._

— _¿Qué no te llamabas Yoshiko? — Otra niña se unió a la conversación._

— _Ku, Ku, Ku… ese es mi nombre falso, solo es usado para poder estar en este mundo._

— _Eres rara…_

Eso pasaba en el jardín de infantes. En ese momento, era tomada como alguien que le gustaba jugar a el ángel caído, los demás niños a veces me seguían el juego o simplemente decían eso "eres rara".

Pero no fue igual una vez que entre a la secundaria.

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _¿Escuchaste lo que hizo Tsushima? — Preguntó una joven a su amiga estando sentadas en sus escritorios del salón._

— _No, no lo escuche ¿Qué hizo ahora la loca? — Dijo la otra joven riendo un poco._

— _Dicen que se subió a la azotea y empezó a hace un "hechizo del ángel caído Yohane" —Dijo la joven haciendo una postura con sus manos similar a como lo hacía Yoshiko haciendo que la otra joven empezara a reír._

— _¿En serio? — Decía su amiga intentando aguantarse la risa — No puedo creer que lo haya hecho._

— _Si, tambien escuche que ella es así desde niña._

— _¿Acaso no sabe que ya está grandecita para estar jugando a eso?_

— _Ese es el punto — Dijo la joven — Según parece realmente cree que ella es un ángel._

— _¿En serio? Vaya entonces si tiene mal la cabeza — Dijo su amiga para luego reírse fuertemente en el vacío salón importándoles poco si alguien les escuchaba._

Esa era una de las tantas conversaciones que escuchaba en mis años de secundaria. Solo podía escuchar sin si quiera responder o como en esa oportunidad esconderme fuera del salón al lado de la puerta intentando que mis lágrimas no salgan. Al fin y al cabo, no eran las únicas que hablaban así. Para mí era normal escuchar murmullos cuando pasaba por los pasillos, incluso en el salón. Cosas como "miren a la loca" o "esa chica tiene que madurar" eran frecuentes, pero nunca hice caso.

A pesar de que doliera sus comentarios, nunca pensé que no era un ángel caído. ¿Pueden culparme por eso? Desde pequeña siempre creí que lo era, crecí con esa creencia. O bueno, hasta ese día. Por mucho que dijese que era Yohane el ángel caído, seguía siendo una joven que estaba en plena pubertad y desarrollo, tenía que pasarme algo que les pasa a las chicas de mi edad, enamorarme. Y bueno, me enamore.

Estuve así por poco más de un año, antes de terminar la secundaria. Por fin me había decidido declararme y lo hice al puro estilo del ángel caído Yohane pero…

— _¿Un contrato? —Preguntó un joven algo confundido._

— _S-Si, me refiero a un acuerdo de por vida conmigo — Explicó nerviosa la datenshi._

— _Esto… sigo sin entender Tsushima-san — Dijo el joven aún más confundido._

— _Lo que quiero decir es que… — La peliazul respiro profundamente para calmar sus nervios — T-Tú me gustas, por favor hazme tu novia._

 _Yoshiko hizo una reverencia mientras cerraba sus ojos fuertemente esperando la respuesta del joven frente a ella._

— _Esto… Tsushima-san me alagas, pero no puedo — Dijo el joven._

— _¿P-Por qué? ¿Hice algo que te molestara? — El rostro de Yoshiko mostraba preocupación, no recordaba hacerle algo a ese chico._

— _No es eso, es solo… — El joven parecía querer decir algo, lo cual preocupaba más a Yoshiko._

— _Entiendo… — Dijo yoshiko en voz baja, ya suficiente dolor tenía con su rechazo no quería escuchar más. — Lo siento por molestarte — Dijo volteándose para irse de ahí._

— _Pero… — La voz del joven hizo que Yoshiko dejara de caminar — creo que podría aceptar._

 _Yoshiko rápidamente volteo a verlo, su rostro denotaba felicidad inmensa y sus ojos violetas brillaban con intensidad_

— _¿En serio? — Pregunto emocionada — ¿Aceptas?_

— _Bueno si, pero… tendrías que dejar de hacer eso que siempre haces._

— _¿Eh? ¿A-A que te refieres?_

— _Tu sabes… a ese asunto del ángel caído — Yoshiko abrió los ojos sorprendida. — ¿No crees que ya no deberías jugar a esas cosas?_

— _¿Jugar? Yo no estoy jugando — Dijo alzando la voz — De verdad lo soy… soy un ángel._

— _¿No es un juego? ¿De verdad lo crees? — Dijo el joven, pero Yoshiko había visto que su mirada reflejaba algo más, parecía disgusto — Creo que deberías ir a ver a un doctor, eso no es normal._

— _Yo…_

— _¿Sabes? retiro lo dicho — Dijo — No puedo aceptarlo._

— _P-Pero tu dijiste…_

— _Es que, no quiero estar con alguien que… tu sabes, no esté bien — Dijo el joven rompiendo más el corazón de Yoshiko — Así que, lo siento. — El joven pasó de largo a Yoshiko pero al estar no muy lejos volteo._

— _En serio creo que deberías visitar a un especialista Tsushima-san._

— _Gracias... por el consejo — Dijo en un susurro lo suficientemente fuerte para que el joven escuchara y luego se retiró dejando a Yoshiko sola._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ese día llore mucho, no solo me habían rechazado, sino que la persona que me gustaba prácticamente me había dicho lo que todos pensaban. Quizás no fue tan duro o insultante, pero el significado era el mismo, que debía madurar y de una manera sutil me dijo loca. Pensé mucho en lo que paso, en especial en lo que hubiera pasado si yo fuese "normal". Quizás si me hubiera vuelto su novia. Por primera vez me empecé a cuestionar si realmente era un ángel caído, me negué mucho a aceptarlo y en mi desesperación hice tonterías que casi me cuestan la vida. Pero, al final fue inevitable no ver la verdad, no era ningún ángel. La vergüenza me acompañó por todo ese año. Quería tener una vida normal, pero me era imposible en ese lugar donde todos conocían esa faceta de mi vida.

En Uranohoshi esperaba poder rehacer mi vida, nadie me conocía ni conocían nada de Yohane, así que era la opción perfecta para tener esa vida de estudiante normal que me perdí. Y bueno el resto es historia, tantos años como Yohane hizo que fuese una tarea casi imposible evitar sacar mi "modo datenshi" como lo empezaron a llamar las chicas de Aqours. Pero justamente fueron esas 8 chicas las que cambiaron mi vida para siempre. Me había decidió a eliminar a Yohane de mi vida, la consideraba como algo que nunca debió haber existido. Pero ellas me demostraron de que Yohane tambien era yo. Tsushima Yoshiko y el ángel caído Yohane son dos caras de una misma moneda, son una sola persona, ellas son yo.

Ellas nunca intentaron cambiarme, ellas me aceptaron tal y como soy, e incluso algunas de ellas me siguieron el juego, como Lily, Ruby y Zuramaru. Ser una school idol era algo que no tenía nunca planeado, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo sido y aunque no pudimos salvar a la escuela de su inminente final, realmente Uranohoshi significo un gran cambio en mi vida. Las amo, ellas se han vuelto mis grandes amigas, pilares en mi vida.

Ahora toca otra etapa en mi vida, ya no hay Uranohoshi y una nueva escuela espera. Bueno ni tan nueva, ya que esa hubiese sido la escuela a la que originalmente asistiría. Ahora estoy frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que tengo en mi cuarto vistiendo ese nuevo uniforme, pero…

— "Me gustaba más el uniforme de Uranohoshi…"

Pensé viéndome nuevamente en el espejo, no voy a mentir estoy nerviosa por ir a esa escuela, pero ahora es un tanto diferente.

— ¡Yoshiko! ¡Tus amigas ya llegaron! — Escuche la voz de mi mama sacando de mis pensamientos.

— ¡Ya bajo! — Dije tomando mis cosas.

Bajé rápidamente y me encontré a mi madre esperándome en la sala.

— Te estabas tardando, ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

— Solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas — Dije tomando rápidamente el desayuno — Bueno, ya me voy mama.

Me dirigí a la puerta escuchando un "cuídate hija" por parte de mama. Al abrir la puerta las veo, ahora solo quedamos seis pero eso no debilito nuestra amistad.

— Al fin — Dijo la pelinaranja al verme — Te estábamos esperando.

— Lo siento — Me disculpe — Estaba algo ocupada.

— Bueno, ahora vámonos a la nueva escuela zura — Zuramaru parecía emocionada y cada una empezó a caminar. Me quede un rato viéndolas y una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.

— ¿Estas bien? — Pregunto Lily

— Si, ahora lo estoy.

— Bueno — Sonrió — Vamos, debemos alcanzarlas.

— ¡Riko-chan, Yoshiko-chan dense prisa!

Lily se encamino tambien y la sonrisa en mi rostro siguió creciendo.

— ¡Ya les he dicho que es Yohane!

Y de igual manera fui con ellas.

No sé qué pasara en el futuro, ni tampoco sé que tipos de problemas aparecerán. Pero ahora ya no estoy sola y sé que con su ayuda lograre pasar todo lo que se presente. "Madura" me dijeron hace tiempo en la secundaria, quizás si deba hacerlo, pero ellas me enseñaron que puedo tomarme mi tiempo en ello. Llegará el día en que ya no me identifique como Yohane, pero ese día no es hoy. Soy Tsushima Yoshiko y tambien soy el ángel caído Yohane, pero incluso este ángel caído necesito ayuda.

Si, ayuda, más aun, amigas, las mejores que tengo.

Mis Little demons.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Gracias por la lectura, espero que les haya gustado me gustaría saber sus opiniones para ver como seguir mejorando. Nos leemos en la próxima. Originalmente este one-shot estaba destinado a ser el prólogo de una historia que tenía planeado escribir para Yoshiko. Una historia que narraria como seria la vida de preparatoria de Yoshiko en la nueva escuela y los problemas que surgiran en ella debido a su pasado. Pero descarte la idea debido al poco tiempo que tenia y digamos al temor de que no sea del agrado del público por algunas cosas que tenia planeado en la historia.**

 **Ah y si hay alguien leyendo esto y tambien esta a la espera del cap final de Notice me! kohai, siento la espera pero pronto lo publicare, el capitulo esta a un 80% asi por favor esperen un poco más.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, hasta luego.**


End file.
